The dead side
by redzrum
Summary: the force has always had two sides, what happens if the dark side was never as dark as the seth or jedi believed?
1. Chapter 1

*Dead side*

my name was Oris D'jangh, and Once…I was Jedi.  
Now…..

I am dead, dead and angry…..very angry!

The purge came to the temple….the new lord Vader lead troopers to our very doors.  
We never stood a chance…Vader, glowed with the dark side….left it in his wake.  
I am sure that evil still roams the crumbling halls of the temple.

My master, master serene fought with the fierce pride of the warrior she was born to be.  
But against Vader and the dark side….  
I still can see her being dissected..

skywalker then turned his cold eyes on me….he didn't waste any of the force on me…straight in with his saber, through my heart.

I died.

Something woke me…a scream…a child's scream.  
Face down in the great hall where Vader had left me.  
I pulled myself up, slowly…pain fired along my chest…every breath felt like razors in my lungs.  
Sandpaper encases my brain, a dull thudding sound racked my chest…just above…a hole?  
hands reach for the hole…burnt flesh encircles a passage that went all the way through my chest…out my back….inches from my heart….the saber cauterized the wound.

this wasn't right….  
I-I'm...suppose to be dead, I have a frigging hole in my chest!

The screams echo both inside and outside my head….the force is also screaming.  
Even the force does not feel right…before it felt warm…a carefree haze.  
Now, it boiled….hot and icy at the same time…where it only whispered, now it raged with venom.  
It slithered tightly around me…binding me in angry coils….the dead…I could hear the Jedi cry out….

"kill them all!" a cold viscous voice snaps from behind me, I turn to find a knight laying against a wall. his legs are bent the wrong way, saber burns were his left arm and lung would have been.  
His flesh was cold, long since dead…how…..did I hear him talk?  
His hand shot out catching me in a grip of iron, cold eyes locked with mine.

"Stray not...into the dark side Jedi…" a rasping sound from his shattered lungs as it fell back against the wall…dead and unmoving.

"What the hell?"

I sprawled away from the dead master…my mind rebels at what just happen.  
The dead do not talk…sure Jedi move from the living to the force.  
But they sure as hell do not use dead flesh to talk with the living…what the hell happen to the sparkly ghost shit?

As I enter the youngling's dorm I can feel a cold weight descend on me, icy fingers play up and down my spine. Their voices still hang in the air…"what is happening?" "where is master gaffes?"

My knees buckle

"Troopers, troopers are storming the temple!"

I feel their fear…

"anakin…." The snap hiss of a saber igniting…

I feel them die…

A small anger takes hold of me as I relive their death.

"kill them all!"

The cold, empty eyes of hundreds of dead jedi star at me.

I feel their hate, it burns into my soul…becoming my hate…my anger…

"I will killed them all….i swear it!"

My fear is gone, replaced with a hot calm. I rise from the floor not has a jedi, I could never again call myself that…not after what I am to become.

A cold grip in the force….needles of power ran through my spine….troopers coming.  
a wave of anger rising in me….a dark need was building inside me.

Heavy boots against cold marble, I center myself.

I felt the troopers before i saw them, 10 heavily armed, and armored.

how I hated them…I felt the hate in my core….let it grow…let it feed on my anger….

Is- this the dark side, if so…I welcome it.

The troopers raised their weapons…the rage pent up in me surge forward…up, out through my lungs.  
I released it in a scream of hate….the force shot out in a wave of fire.

It boils and seethes a burning burst of force born hate.

The trooper's flesh melt within the armor, internal organs burst.

"death will not come quickly for any of you!" my voice is raw hate.

"kill them, make them pay!" the icy force screams, daggers embed me brain.

A blaster bolt slammed into my shoulder…hot, wet…and pain.  
My hand reacted before I did.  
The force pulled at the trooper, lifting him up, I used my other hand…pulled hard.  
The sound of ripping flesh, bone and flesh.

I felt a smile creepy along my face as his right leg fell into the dirty floor.  
I Licked my lips as I watched his blood splatter, lifting him up higher…so all his friends could see him.  
I reached inside him with the force…felt what I was looking for and pulled slowly…enjoying the wet crunching sound of his brains being ripped out through his eye sockets…..his screams…made my heart dance.

It was weird, a strange silence…as the shocked troopers stared at what was left of their commander.  
The shock didn't last long…

"fire!"

Their blaster bolts slammed into me…rage and pain ripped through me.  
The force reached out….searching for something.  
Then I heard them…the sound of sabers igniting. I looked up to see 5 sabers, taken from the dead knights….all dancing around me, deflecting the bolts away.

Did… I do this…or is force working it's will through me?

I stepped forward, with the force I grabbed the first trooper within reach….dig nails into his flesh and pulled…I felt his neck stretching….his flesh tighten then rip…at the sight of his blood I pulled harder…his screams just feed my lust for his blood…to feel it…see its crimson stain my flesh…my robes soaked in his blood.  
I gave a roar, all the anger I had behind it…his head tore free from his body….his blood spurting like a fountain…soaking me to the bone…..I reached for the next trooper…..

A few minutes later all ten trooper lay mangled around me, I am drenched in gore and blood.  
The force is razor blades and needles, I let out a howl of pain, and rage.  
Fall forward into the filth and rotted bodies.  
The force whispers darkly in my mind…the voices of the dead Jedi become a silent chant, a one word drone.  
"BLOOD"  
I roll over breathing hard.  
"BLOOD"  
Can't think…..  
"BLOOD"  
I feel it start low, not sure where it is coming from at first….  
"BLOOD"  
I realize with dread that it is me….  
"BLOOD"  
It's my voice.  
"BLOOD"  
What the hell is happen to me?

more to come...


	2. Chapter 2

The deadside

Chapter 2

Butterflies

(Disclaimer: I own nothing that of star wars, or anything that as to do with George locus. So plz do not sue me =D)

The temple after the purge

Everything is fuzzy…can't focus…my mind feels like it's wrapped in sandpaper.

I move…slowly pushing myself from the floor.

I smell blood, feel sticky…filthy…I taste copper in my mouth.

Whispers surround me…voices in my head…like itchy butterflies….why is that funny?

"Kill!" something screams through the inside of my mind.

"The butterflies are angry." I laugh…that is funny…I have killer butterflies screaming inside my head.

Am I crazy?

"no… just dead…" a small girl's voice whispers in my ear.

"what do you mean I'm dead?"

"we are all dead…so are you." I focus on her voice…pulling her fuzzy out line into view.

Gold eyes stare down at me…torn flesh, and bits of flesh surround exposed bone.

"no…that can't be right…" I try to move but can't.

The fuzziness fades slowly as I look around.

My legs are trapped under a massive pile of rubble, yet I feel no pain.

"What the hell?" I scream pushing against the weight on me.

"Calm down girl." I hear a new voice from behind me.

I look up to see a blackened, burnt skull staring at me. My scream echoes back at me from the ruined walls.

"Tsk" comes as the skull rolls his eyes. "Was that really needed?"

A soft giggle brings the girl back to my attention.

"I like her…she is funny!" a smile spreads across her lips.

"I don't think you understand child…you are dead." The skull gives a spreading arms motion.

"we all are."

I look around and see hundreds of people, all staring at me.

A slow pressure decease on me…flashes of memories as I see each face…each life flicker by me.

"oh, I think she is starting to get it," an excited man said, a large section of his chest is exposed, his left arm hangs at an odd angle.

"i-I'm dead…" I see each death…feel their deaths. My eyes fall on the last dead staring at me…her eyes are sad…a deep pain runs through both of us.

"Master..." I swallow; my throat is dry as I feel tears in my eyes.

She knells next to me; her hand is ice cold as is her tears.

" I am sorry oris….i never wanted this for you." She chokes, her pale skin is only marred by the lines where vader's saber sliced through her.

I stare up at her not understanding, a cold fear is building inside me.

"don't be scared." the little girl giggle at me, I don't remember her.

"oh, I'm not one of your dead…I'm just here for you." Her and touches me, a black warmth spreads through me. I stare up at her, into her golden eyes. "I know you…"

She smiles down at me, her eyes fade to a shiny opal, staring right through me.

"oh yes…you do know me…and soon this little empire will also."

We both smile as the dead around us begin to fade, shifting, flowing around us.

"we are your butterflies." I hear her voice. "we are your dead" I feel power rage through me as I push against the rubble. It moves aside, allowing me to rise.

The last whisper I hear from the girl is "together we are the darkside!"

I feel the dead in me, anger, pain…and their power.

"Come my butterflies…we have blood that needs letting."

(Please review…I wanna know what you folks think!)


	3. note

i thank those of you who have left reviews, i thank you for your words.

at this time i am unable to continue these writings.

but i leave this up so those of you that may wish to may use this story as you see fit.

i hope to gett back to writing soon, and thank you again for enjoying what little i have posted.


End file.
